In today's world, most people carry a cell phone, a large percentage of which are smart phones equipped with web-access, processors, and multiple communications technologies, such as voice, text, electronic mail, web browsing, and others. Smart phones, and certain other mobile devices, also typically include sensors, such as accelerometers, magnetometers, gyroscopes, light sensors, and touch pads, for collecting data from the user's environment. Most people frequently carry their smart phones with them, and usually leave them on so that they are in near-constant communication, whether through a cellular tower, wireless router, or some combination, to a LAN, WAN, VPN, or Worldwide Web. Many also download applications onto their smart phones or mobile devices, such as mobile applications for enabling two-way access to several institutions, cell phone or Internet service providers, shopping networks, or other services, companies, or institutions. As the processing power of mobile devices allow for greater functionality and the Internet technology era allows for interconnectivity between computing systems, many institutions have utilized data gathered by user's mobile devices for emergency notification purposes. However, since the implementation of these more sophisticated tools, several shortcomings in these technologies have been identified and have created a new set of challenges. For example, currently many institutions constantly monitor users' activities to detect emergencies, however, these conventional methods are inaccurate and/or consume a high percentage of mobile devices' processing power and battery life.